NCIS MD
by josh-baker
Summary: When the only witness to the NCIS team falls mysteriously ill, they turn to the best doctor money can buy, Dr. House.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NCIS or House MD. The character's are not mine and never will be. I'm 15 years old and have 500 dollars to my name, so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

The elevator door opened with a bing. Out came special agent Anthony Dinozzo , and special agent Timothy McGee.

"You really need to get a life McGeek," Tony mocked as they headed to the bullpen.

"Tony, just because I haven't seen every movie ever made does not prove that I need a life." McGee protested.

"That among other things..." Tony muttered just loud enough for McGee to hear.

"I think you are perfectly fine McGee," special agent Ziva David said from her desk. Her voice had an Israeli accent as it should.

"Thank you Ziva," McGee said sitting down behind his desk, and throwing his backpack down.

"Do you know what this team would be without my movie knowledge?" asked Tony smugly.

"A whole lot better off Dinozzo," said Special agent Jethro Gibbs walking into the bull pen. Tony's smug smile was immediately washed off his face.

"Grad your gear," Gibbs continued, "we got a dead marine at the base."

The team quickly scrambled to grab badges, guns, and other important items as they jogged to catch up to their boss. They reached him just as they entered the elevator.

"Boss," Tony asked bravely, "you really do enjoy my movie connections don't you?"

Gibbs placed a hard slap on the back of Tony's head. It emitted a loud thump.

"That answer your question Dinozzo?" Gibbs said sternly.

"Yes boss." said Tony rubbing the back of his head.

The elevator doors closed.

The body was surrounded by the usual crime scene tape. It was in a back alley of the base where the murderer thought it would be safe to go about his business. The scene was slightly more bloody then usual, but besides that everything looked like a common case.

"You know," said Tony taking a picture of the victim, "when people ask me what I do, I say professional photographer."

"Then why do your pictures turn out blurry Dinozzo?" Gibbs said approaching the body.

"It's just not your day is it Tony," McGee said with a chuckle.

"It won't be your's either McGee if you don't get this body identified. What have we got Ducky?" The question was asked to the NCIS Doctor, Dr. Mallard.

"Seems rather simple Jethro," Ducky was the only member of NCIS that used Gibb's first name, "This man was killed by multiple stab wounds throughout his body. He obviously put up a fight for their would be much less wounds if he did otherwise."

"Boss," said McGee, "our victim is petty officer John Steward. Served four years, he was to be honorably discharged in two months."

"Not the retirement he was expecting," said Tony, not joking but generally sorry for the man.

Ziva, who had been talking to some of the men who had found Steward's body came to talk to the team.

"Gibbs," she said, "we have a guy that claims he saw the murder."

"Let me talk to him," Gibbs said standing up. Ziva pointed to the man.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked approaching him.

"Petty officer James Har... Harold, sir." the man said short on breath.

"You feeling okay Petty officer?" Gibbs asked raising his eyebrow.

"Ye, Yes sir, I I I've had a cold, I'll be..." the man didn't finish. He collapsed to the ground and began throwing up blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm posting the first couple of chapters just to give you guys a taste, but after chapter 3, I'm going to wait for five reviews before posting the next one. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or House, thank you.**

Chapter 2

It had been a week since the NCIS team had set foot on the crime scene, and nothing new had come in. Ducky had performed his autopsy and had proved his first theory, but nothing more. Abby had gone through hours of security camera footage and found nothing. The team had searched for a blood trail or murder weapon about 10 times and failed. For what seemed like the first time, team Gibbs was stuck.

Their only hope was Steward, who was still alive but just barely. His vitals were down and he was constantly slipping in and out of consciouses. He had never had the chance to give them the information they needed so badly. No doctor in DC could figure out what was wrong with him, but director Vance had an idea.

"Gibbs," he said when they were alone in his office, "I may have some good news."

Gibbs remained silent standing in front of the director's desk.

"I've made some calls, we'll be sending Steward to Princeton-Plainsboro hospital. I've heard they have one of the best doctors in the states."

"You think he can figure out what's wrong with my guy?" asked Gibbs obviously uncomfortable with the fact that the success of his team now rested in the hands of some doctor.

"It's the best chance we've got. We're airlifting him at 0600 tomorrow."

"Gibbs turned to leave, he was halfway out the door when he turned back to the director and uncharacteristically said, "Thank you director."

Abby and Ducky stayed behind, as Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee, all headed to Princeton-Plainsboro on a large 737 Jet. They all sat first class. Gibbs with McGee and Tony with Ziva.

Ziva groaned when the seating arrangement were announced and things got ugly before the plane even left the runway.

"Tony! Stop adjusting the air blowing thing." yelled Ziva.

"What," protested Tony, "I'm hot!"

"Well then point it at _you _not _me_!"

"It is pointed at me!"

The plane pulled out onto the runway and the plane to accelerate rapidly. The force pushed Tony and Ziva gently back into their seats, stopping their argument for at least a moment.

McGee was sick and tired of the whole Ziva Tony relationship. They obviously had feelings for each other, and it annoyed him that they denied the fact that they did. It was Gibbs rule that stood in the way and was stopping them from letting their feelings run free.

Imaginative Gibb slap. It wasn't the rule, it was them. They were both incredibly strong headed individuals and neither of them wanted to give in before the other. The fact was however, that if they did get together it would affect how they worked, if it came down to it Tony would take a bullet for Ziva rather than a civilian. In this dangerous business it was always best to keep your head clear. Gibbs must of already thought this through when he made the rule.

"Gibbs is one step ahead of all of us," McGee said not meaning to say it out loud.

"And he always will be Tim," said Gibbs. He wouldn't say another word until they landed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the poor formatting I'm still getting use to this stuff, anyway last hapter before reviews are needed, I like this one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or House Md, if I did I would be very rich, and I am not.**

Chapter 3

Dr. Gregory House had never liked going into see Cuddy (his boss). He had no problems looking _at _Cuddy but had never liked being called into her office. He felt like a kid being called into see the principle, and in more ways then one, that seemed like the case. He pushed open the door and entered.

Cuddy was sitting at her desk looking over a mess of papers.

"House," she said looking up, "good your here. You have a new case. A witness to a murder has been sent here by NCIS. They need you to find out what's wrong with him."

"No thanks," replied House in his usual sarcastic tone.

"House," Cuddy retorted sternly, "this isn't a suggestion. They spent a lot and time and effort getting this man here, and they need you to solve the case. No one else has a clue of what is going on."

"Sorry," said House looking at Cuddy's chest, "I was distracted , could you say it again."

Cutty rolled her eyes, but to House's amusement went to put on her jacket. "House you're taking the case. No questions." she move the file towards house who regrettably took it.

House walked out of her office with the help of his cane. He didn't really care about the case, if the government had spent a lot of money on getting the guy here he must have something weird, which is what pleases him. However, what he was dieing to know was, what the heck does NCIS stand for?

The plane landed and the special agents moved off. Steward had already been here for about 2 hours being airlifted. The day was cold and dark and the sky was covered by a ominous cloud which was starting to rain ever so slightly..

An NCIS car was already waiting to take them from the airport. No one talked very much on the drive to the hospital as the rain began to fall harder upon the window shield. Ziva and Tony had worn them selfs out, McGee was absorbed in his thoughts of his next book, which was on the verge of being completed, and Gibbs was not one to make small chat.

After a ten minute drive the NCIS car rolled up in front of the hospital. The agents walked out in their trench coats and headed for the door. The car would take their gear to the hotel they would be staying at.

The rain had really started to come down now and just the short walk to the door left the agents soaked. They emerged into a large open lobby with water dripping from their clothes.

They stood in the doorway for no longer than five seconds before they were greeted by the Hospital director, Lissa Cuddy. Tony checked the women out as she approached much to the dismay of Ziva. McGee smiled. Cuddy had to be around Tony's age maybe a little bit older, walked with a step that implied authority and reminded the team of Gibbs. Unlike Gibbs however she wore tight fitting clothing which was probably the main thing Tony was interested in.

"Hello," she said approaching them, "I assume you are the NCIS team?"

"Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo," Tony said flipping out his badge and giving her a Dinozzo smile. Ziva emitted a very quite growl that only McGee heard.

"Nice to meet you Agent Dinozzo," Cuddy replied, "your witness is already hear and we have our best man working on it. If you want to see him, he's on the third floor, Doctor Gregory House."

"Thank you," said Tony, "and you can just call me Tony." She smiled and left to head back to her office.

The team headed toward the elevators which were directly in front of them. The team got in the elevator and pushed the third floor button. As soon as the doors closed Gibbs landed another slap on the back on Tony's head.

"Eyes on the mission Dinozzo," said Gibbs.

"Yes boss."


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess nobody cares enough to comment so I'm just going to post stuff because I want people to read it. Please though do comment, if you don't like it tell me why so I can improve, alright I'm done with my speech hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or NCIS, the show nor the actual agency.**

Chapter 4

It was too early for House to show up for work so his team sat around waiting for either him or the NCIS team.

"Does House normally get calls from the federal government?" asked Masters the newest member of House's team of doctors. She was young but brilliant, which explained why she was on the team. She followed ethics by the book which was nearly impossible to do working for House. She may be a good doctor but had a lot to learn.

"Not normally," replied Dr. Foreman. Foreman had spent the most time in House's team than anyone else. He was African American and middle aged. He was a very good doctor who had learned how to work with House. He contradicted House every chance he got, this was not to be a jerk but to make sure that House knew what he was doing. On several occasion he was put in charge by either Cuddy or House and had down a fairly good job at it.

"What does NCIS even stand for?" asked doctor Chase. Chase has an Australian accent and had spent a lot of time with House as well. He was on House's original team years ago but then quit and went to the ER. He then returned later. Chase is a good doctor who normally finds a way to add a little humor into the doctor's lives.

"Navy's Crime Intelligence Service?" guessed Dr. Taulb, the fourth and finally member of house's team. Taulb was probably one of the older doctors on the team. He was top of his class in medical school. He beat out about fifty other doctors to work on House's team. He left and worked as a plastic surgeon, but then returned.

"Close," said Gibbs entering the room without being noticed, the team close behind, "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

The doctors jumped at the sight of the unexpected visitor.

"Which one of you is Doctor House?" asked Gibbs showing his badge.

"He's not here yet," replied Masters.

Gibbs glared at her and she melted like butter on a hot summer day, sinking down into her chair.

Gibbs was obviously mad that NCIS had spent good money to get this man cured and House hadn't even showed up for work yet, but he decided it would be best not to upset the doctors that were in charge of saving his only witness.

"Agent..."

"Gibbs"

"Agent Gibbs," said Foreman clearly seeing that Gibbs was unhappy, "Dr. House's methods are strange, unorthodox, and sometimes erratic, but trust me when I say he is the best doctor you will ever meet."

Gibbs grumbled and began to walk out, just before he left he said, "Make sure Dr. House gets this one right." With that, Gibbs and his team were out the door and gone.

"Boss," said Tony, "what are we going to do?"

"Wait, Dinozzo. We're going to wait." Gibbs replied not happy with the choice.

They walked down the hall in silence, all of the agents eying their boss with caution. Then just as they were about to reach the elevator, a door opened and a old women walked out accompanied by a younger man around McGee and Ziva's age.

"Thank you so much Doctor ," the lady said gratefully.

"Ms. Kin don't thank me, you're the one you should be thanking. You're a great fighter, without your willpower you would of never shaken the cancer."

The lady smiled and shook the doctor's hand, and then she left, going down the hall with much more skip in her step than other ladies her age.

The doctor's eyes meet Gibbs's.

"You must be the NCIS team." the doctor said looking now at Ziva a little more intently then when he looked at Gibbs, "My name is Dr. James Wilson, I'm Dr. House's friend, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm I really this boring? I haven't got one comment, but anyways I will continue to post in the hope that someone likes it. By the way the black line is like the end of a scene as a new chapter is like a commercial break. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or House MD, but if the netwroks are willing to give them up I'd gladly take them...**

**Chapter 5**

Ziva found Dr. Wilson rather attractive. She liked the way he talked to the patient and how the patient had been so thankful for his help, plus he just had a aura of kind, fatherly like love, which was something see had never really gotten before. However seeing how hard Tony was getting slapped for his romantic interests, she decided it would be best not to act on it.

Wilson had been House's best and only real friend for a long time now. His field of medicine was Cancer. As house put it, "There is a friend of mine that people thank for telling them they're dieing." He is the polar opposite of House, being kind and caring rather than being a jerk and not caring about anyone else. He has had a multiple about of wives, which House believes is because he lets them walk all over him. He is a good doctor and House has had him sit in on some of his cases before.

Wilson led them all into his office, sat down at his desk and motioned for them take a seat on the couch. Ziva and McGee sat down as Gibbs and Tony remained standing.

"What does..." started Wilson.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." said Ziva knowing the question all too well.

"Thank you agent..."

"David, Ziva David."

"Thank you agent David, the reason I called you in here is because of House,"

"What about him?" asked Gibbs in a tone that made Wilson squirm in his seat.

"He can be a little... irrational in a completely rational way, if that makes sense."

"No," Gibbs said getting to the point.

Wilson rubbed his forehead. "House is a great doctor, an amazing doctor, but his bedside manners and his manners in general are a bit lacking. He doesn't go out of his way to make people feel good, and he _will _go out of his way to make you feel _bad_. He won't lose an argument ever and he acts like a child sometimes... most of the time."

"This is the best doctor money can buy?" asked McGee.

"He will get the job done I assure you." replied Wilson.

"So why are you telling us this?" asked Gibbs.

"Just giving you a warning and encouraging you not to get in his way."

"Trust me," said Ziva a little flirtatiously, "we can handle our selfs."

With that the team left, Ziva lingering at the back of the pack. Before she left, she went over to Wilson and shook his hand, "Thank you Doctor," she said.

Wilson watched as see left. "Maybe I should as for her number," he thought, but then shook the thought out oh his head.

House came into work at his normal time of 11 o'clock. He found his team already working on the case, this was something that normally didn't go on and he deducted that NCIS was already hear.

"27 year old male, shortness of breath, loss of blood through throw up, and falling in and out of consciousness. Am I right?" House said walking in, placing his cane down and sitting in his usual chair.

"Yeah, NCIS showed up this morning and wanted to make sure you were on this case." said Foreman.

"I think I am, last time I checked I was," was House's answer, "so... ideas?"

"Well a …..." and the conversation fell into medical talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I like this chapter, it's where things start to get interesting. Oh yeah and please review I'd would kill for someone to just say I stink, okay I'll stop being all desperate. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or House MD. I don't own Star Wars either, which is a shame. **

**Chapter 6**

That night McGee sat on the hotel bed, laptop in front of him as he busily typed away at the keyboard. He was so into his book at this point that nothing short of a atomic bomb would pull him away from his writing. That or an angry Ziva which is what he got.

"McGee," she said storming into his room, "it's 0200 and I can't sleep with you typing away like that."

"Ziva you're on the other side of the wall and I woke you up typing?" asked McGee.

"Well I've been trying to fall asleep, and I can't with you typing!"

"Something tells me it's not my typing that's keeping you up."

"What are you implying McGee?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying that my typing isn't that loud."

Ziva looked around as if a spy might be hidden somewhere in the room. Then she turned to McGee once again, "Can I trust you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Of course," McGee answered stunned. Ziva normally didn't like to share anything with anyone.

"You know that doctor that warned us about House?" she said

"Which one?" McGee asked jokingly.

"The second one."

"Wilson?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"Well I think that he is... the way he talked to that patient was..."

"You like him," McGee said in a childish voice.

She glared at McGee and he returned her look with a uplifted eyebrow. .

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Then ask him out Ziza." McGee said simply now returning to his computer.

"Gibbs would never let me."

"Gibbs isn't your dad Ziva, he can't stop you from asking someone out, besides I think he would let you anyways."

"He's been slapping Tony left and right!"

"That's because Tony likes anything that moves and can flirt, you on the other hand like this Wilson guy 'cause of his personality. I think Gibbs liked Wilson anyways. Just ask him out."

"You know you're right, thanks Tim."

"Good for you Ziva, and by the way if Gibbs catches you, it wasn't my idea."

Ziva laughed and left McGee to his laptop, she returned to her room and fell right asleep.

That same night House and his team were up up late trying to figure out the cause of the Piety Officer's disease, to no prevail. At about 11 House left for home.

He drove home on his motor cycle and reached his house soon after. He walked in and placed his jacket on the rake and made his way to the bedroom. He stumbled into bed and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep the phone rang.

House rolled out of bed and answered.

"_You save him, you're own life will pay the price._" That was the only thing the mysterious, voice scrambled person said. It left House in his home alone in the dark, the window slightly open and a ominous winded blowing through it.

House had had his life threated before but nothing like this. There was something about the call that made him want to jump under the bed and never open his eyes again. Of course the days of hiding under the covers were long over, but he still could not find himself to go back to bed. He would of called NCIS if he knew their number but he didn't. The police couldn't do much, after all the man had threated to kill him if he save the man's life not right now. As much as he didn't want to admit it though, he was scared out of his wits.

He stood their stack still for a couple of moments before he decided to make a phone call. He took out his cell phone which he had just placed on the bed stand and called a number he had memorized a long time ago.

"Wilson," he said when a sleepy man picked up the phone, "I'm coming over."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the House Gibbs confrontation, they're hard characters to mix considering their highly opposite personalities, but here it is anyways. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Two shows both alike in dignity, on fair TV where we lay our scene, neither of which belong to me...  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs and the team were up early and at the hospital at 0700. They were hardly through the door when they were jumped on by a certain Dr. Wilson. He started telling them about how House's life had been threatened. He was talking so fast that no one could understand what he was saying. No one that is but Gibbs.

"McGee," Gibbs said quickly taking control of the situation, "grab the phone records from House's phone."

"On it boss. Do you guys have wi-fi?" McGee said. Wilson shook his head to confirm.

"Is House hear?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," replied Wilson, "in his office."

"Ziva, watch the entrance, make sure no one gets in without being checked. Dinozzo you're with me."

Gibbs and Tony quickly made for the elevator, leaving Ziva on guard duty and McGee to get his geek on. The elevator ride seemed to take forever as Tony and Gibbs waited impatiently. Finally the doors opened with a bing and Gibbs and Tony rushed out.

They moved down the hall at a jog and soon found themselves in front of a room whose door read, "Greggory House M.D."

Gibbs and Tony opened the door to see House behind his desk, bouncing a ball off the wall and catching it. Gibbs certainly had never seen a doctor like him ever before. He wore no coat like the other doctors, his face was dirty and unshaved, and his desk was a cluttered mess. A cane sat by his desk, heavily used.

House did not turn to greet his visitors but kept on bouncing the ball off the wall.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," said Gibbs showing his badge.

House stopped bouncing the ball and looked at his guests. His eyes quickly scanning the two. One of the agents looked in his upper 30's but was handsome for his age. He was tall and well built but was clearly not in charge. The other agent, Gibbs, was a very interesting character indeed. He was older but it worked for him. It added a certain amount of authority to appearance. His face was solid and unchanging and his eyes seemed to burn holes into House's body. However, House is not one to stand down to anyone and certainly does not respect authority very much.

"Don't you people ever knock?" asked House sarcastically.

Gibbs ignored the question. "We're here to make sure you're safe."

"I assume Wilson told you?"

Gibbs nodded. House got up.

"How about I don't work on the case, problem solved." he said not really serious.

"You do your job, we'll do ours." said Gibbs moving to the door, "find out what's wrong with the guy and we'll make sure you come out with no bullet holes."

"Okay so I figure out what's wrong and you do nothing, seems to be what has been going on lately anyways." replied House.

Gibbs wanted to turn and rip the man's head off. The guy seemed more like a annoying High Schooler rather than one of the world's greatest doctor. Plus he had hit a sweat spot. Gibbs did not like not having control of his own case and House was using that as a weapon. However Gibbs controlled himself and walked at the door. Leaving a smirking and satisfied House.

"Boss," said Tony stunned, "you're going to let him talk to you like that?"

"If that's what it takes to get this case solved, then yes Dinozzo."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The elevator door opened and before Ziva or McGee could say anything, Gibbs spoke, "What you got McGee?"

"Well boss," replied McGee who was sitting on the floor with a laptop in front of him, "I found the call that Dr. House received last night, the call was heavily scrambled. I sent the voice to Abby in the hope see can decrypt it, and I'm still working on tracing it."

"Work harder McGee. Ziva, anything strange?"

"No, everyone coming in has been cleared."

"Doesn't mean someone isn't already in the building. Dinozzo, I want you to stay with House at all times."

Tony groaned and began to walk away.

"You got a problem with that Dinozzo?" asked Gibbs fiercely.

"No Boss," replied Tony straitening up instantly.

Gibbs paced back and forth making McGee even more nervous. The call had been scrambled very well and was near impossible to track, however McGee knew that was not an answer for Gibbs. He was slowly closing in on the location, but it was hard to work when a very intimidating marine sniper breathing down the back of your neck.

Ziva had planned to ask Wilson out today but that idea was far out of her head. If there was one thing that she did best was knowing when it was time to work and time to play, a line Tony never seemed to acknowledge. She would have to clear her mind of all thoughts except those attaining to the mission at hand.

"Boss, I got something." said McGee.

"Spit it out McGee." said Gibbs impatiently.

"I tracked the call to a house not far from here, 3478 Valence St."

"Let's go," said Gibbs, and Ziva and McGee were right behind.

The car pulled up in front of a nice mid-sized house in the suburbs of the city. The sun had come out today and was drying up the rain from the day before. The lawn of the house was small but well kept, and green. The house looked like it could have been the home of Andy Griffy, sitting calm and still. However, a murderer may be waiting inside.

The team quickly left the car and ran across the front lawn, weapons drawn and ready. Ziva and Gibbs took the front door as McGee swung around to the back. Normally the team would knock before entering a house, and if they wanted to go inside without permission they usually had a warrant, not this time.

Gibbs kicked the door open and quickly moved into the house, gun in front of him and Ziva close behind. The house was pleasant and showed pictures of a man and his wife, they both seemed happy. It was laid out for ordinary living not what you might expect from a mass murderer. In fact it showed no sign of being different in anyway. However Gibbs wasn't to focused on the pictures.

Ziva broke off from him to to search different rooms as he moved to check upstairs, he also heard McGee coming in the back way. There was only a bathroom and a bedroom upstairs, both of which were empty.

"Clear!" Gibbs yelled downstairs.

"Clear!" was Ziva's reply.

"Clear," said McGee, "but we've got a body down here boss."

Gibbs rushed downstairs and found McGee in the kitchen with the man in the pictures tied up in a chair, his throat cut. His hands and feet were held to the chair with a thick rope. His cold white face showed a look of pure terror.

"I don't think this guys our murderer boss," said McGee looking at the man.

"Then who is?" said Gibbs turning away.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah I know I haven't posted anything for a long time, but I've had a lot of stuff going on. I still am sorry and I'll put out the next chapter a lot sooner. Anyways here it is the infamous chapter 9, hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to House M.D or NCIS, I do however own a wii. **

Chapter 9

House walked around the table of doctor, all of which were confused. The white board held the symptoms: vomiting blood, loss of consciousness, memory lose, low platelet count, rash, and heart failure.

"It could be anemia," said Masters as a last resort.

"Wouldn't explain the rash, and memory loss." said Foreman deep in thought.

"Maybe it's Lupus," said Tony who was standing in the corner clearly overwhelmed by the medical language.

The whole team looked at him, House more glared at him.

"What," said Tony uneasily, "my Aunt has Lupus."

The team went back to work ignoring Tony's sudden outburst.

"We could of caused the rash with an allergic reaction." said Chase.

"Allergies don't explain memory loss," Taulb added.

"Nothing explains the symptoms House," protested Foreman.

"Somethings got to explain the symptoms!" shouted House, the echo bouncing of the enclosed room's walls.

The room was quite for a couple of minutes, no one dared say anything, for no one had a idea. House looked back and forth from each of his team members, none of them meeting his eyes.

"I didn't hire you to think of obvious diagnoses, I hired you to go outside the box and find the right answer!" said House getting more and more upset, "right now I have no idea why I hired any of you! I don't care what it takes but go out there and get me **SOMETHING**!"

Masters moved here lips as if to protest, but seeing the face of here boss made here think twice. The team stood up and left the room, leaving there papers behind, trying to get away from House as quick as possible.

House then turned to Tony who flinched just ever so slightly. They looked at each other for a couple of moments before House spoke.

"You're team better be good," said House, "because your only witness is about to die."

* * *

><p>The police were starting to pull up to the house when McGee got Ducky on a video feed.<p>

"Duck," said Gibbs talking to the computer, "we got a dead body."

"Let me take a look Jethro," replied Ducky, who was sitting at his desk in the autopsy room.

Gibbs moved the screen to face the body, which was still in it's original position. It seemed pretty simple to the team.

"It's hard to tell much from this video, but I'd say he didn't stand much of a chance to whomever was his aggressor. Will you be sending me the body Jethro?

"Yeah Duck," said Gibbs and then closed the computer screen.

McGee had brought a camera and was taking pictures as everyone else put on gloves, rule number two.

There wasn't much to see beside the fact of a large deep cut in the man's neck, clearly the reason for his death. There was no blood trail, and no murder weapon. No prints were found. It seemed like another dead end. Just then Gibb's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and flipped the phone up to his ear.

"Yeah Ads." he said putting the phone on speaker.

"Gibbs," Abby (forensic annalist) spoke in her usual happy tone. "I got something. The weapon used to kill Petty officer was a Anza 705 fixed blade hunting knife. It's short and has two indents in the handle for grip. Anyway I unscrambled the voice that McGee sent to me and it's definitely not our murderer, unless the murderer was depressed and was crying all the time, which could be the case because I say this TV show one time..."  
>"Abby." said Gibbs breaking her out of rant.<p>

"Sorry Gibbs," she apologized, "Anyway, the person who made the threat was sobbing, he definitely didn't do on his own freewill. My guess is he was forced to make the call just before his death."

"This Guy is good." said Ziva.

"Well we need to be better," replied Gibbs.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter, the real action is planned to be in the next one. Sorry about the short chapters that's just the way I write. Anyways here it is, the calm before the storm, chapter 10, hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. or NCIS**, **(insert somewhat clever remark here) **

Chapter 10

House sat in his chair once aging looking out into space while bouncing his ball off his desk. Tony, who had been observing House for a while now, realized it would best to stay quite.

House was confused. He had gone over each symptom at least 80 times by now and no diagnoses had come to him yet. The symptoms just didn't relate to each other. Even if he went to the extent that his patient had three diseases it still wouldn't explain all the symptoms. This was a question with no answer.

But there had to be an answer. There always was an answer, there had to be. The man was dieing and he couldn't figure out why.

"Your job must be hard," said Tony not being able to stay quite any longer.

"Not this hard," replied House still looking at nothing.

"Our jobs are kind of the same, except we deal with people after they're dead," continued Tony.

"Yeah except I can't cut into my patient to see what's wrong, I actually have to work."

Tony, slightly hurt but knowing how House operated by now, replied, "You've got a poisonous tongue , don't you doctor House?"

Houses eyes suddenly gained focus but still looked at nothing as though something had just appeared in the room but only him could see it. His mind now going from zero to sixty in about a millisecond, ideas flying around at light speed. House figured it out.

House stood up grabbed his cane and started to move toward the glass door that led out of his office. Tony followed him with intense interest.

"What's going on," asked Tony, very confused.

"Call your team," House replied, "I've found your murderer."

* * *

><p>The team was already on there way when they got Tony's call, afterwards however Gibbs accelerated the car to far beyond the legal limits, passing cars at a frighting pace.<p>

The car pulled up in front of the hospital and the agents jumped out, guns at the ready. They bursted in through the doors and quickly moved up the stairs, yelling at anyone that got in their way.

They made it to the third floor quickly and stormed down the halls looking for Tony. They found him however relaxed and standing with House.

"Dinozzo!" yelled Gibbs, "Where is he?"

"Don't know boss, but House says he does."

Gibbs put his gun in the holster and turned to face House, "Where is he?"

"What's the magic word?" said House in his normal sarcastic tone.

Normally Gibbs wouldn't of touched a crippled, their life was hard enough already without people threating them, but he was finished with House. This Doctor called them over, saying he found a murderer and was now asking for the "magic word". He wouldn't take this, the game was over. Gibbs grabbed House and pushed him hard up against the wall.

House was stunned for a second by the speed and strength of the old man, but quickly regained his composer.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked again inches away from House's face.

"Follow me," House replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the second to last chapter of the story, also known as the climax so, as always, I hope you enjoy...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own House MD or NCIS, my parents however do own _a _house.  
><strong>

Chapter 11

Gibbs let go of House and handed him his cane, which had fallen down when he was pushed against the wall. House took the cane and with a smirk, started to walk down the hall.

The NCIS team was not use to House's moments, but they all had a feeling that this doctor was going to lead them to the target they have been so extensively looking for. House seemed like one of those people who where insane but a genius, and when a genius comes up with something, you follow them.

The hospital was crowded, with patients and doctors running left and right, a couple of them eying House and the team with suspicion. House was on a mission and nobody dared to get in his way. As they walked down the hall House's team and Wilson joined them.

"House," said Foreman catching on quickly, "what have you got."

"Poison," was House's reply.

"We checked for poison," said Taulb.

"He didn't have any in his system when he came in, he was given a drug that was fast acting but then vanishing from view."

"But it would of worn out well before now, plus he wouldn't of dropped into the comma." Protested Chase.

"It did." Said House determined to get to the patient.

Both teams were confused utterly until Gibbs caught on.

"He was given poison in the Hospital."

"Exactly," replied House slightly impressed, "No one would of noticed someone injecting the patient with something in a hospital. It's what caused the memory loss, rash and comma, and if I'm right…"

"The distributor of this injection is still in the hospital to make sure his target dies." Finished Gibbs.

"Yes." said House.

They came up to the hospital desk at that floor. The Nurse manning it was slightly confused by the large group of doctors and federal agents, which now had their weapons out. House asked if anyone besides the Nurses had been in to see the patient.

"Only one man, he said he was a close friend from the Navy." She said still confused.

"Is he still here?" asked Gibbs, "It's urgent."

"Yes, in fact he's visiting the patient right now."

"Thank you," said Gibbs running toward the door, his team close behind, all with their weapons drawn.

The blinds were closed but Gibbs peaked inside. The man inside had been at the crime scene, he was tall had black hair and was leaning over the patient to whisper in his ear. Gibbs signaled for his team to stay outside the room and they knew that if things went bad they were to take the shot. Gibbs entered.

The man looked up from talking to the patient with surprise and Gibb thought he caught a glimpse of fear.

"Who are you," asked the man in a deep voice.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Replied Gibbs calmly, "you knew the Petty officer?"

"Yeah we were friends," said the man, "why is NCIS here."

"This man is dead, or will be in a couple minutes, the doctors say there is nothing they can do. That makes it NCIS business." Lied Gibbs, he saw what he wanted to see a quick, tiny, smile on the man's face. This man wanted his "friend" dead.

"That's sad," the man lied, "we were close."

"You mind if I take your prints," said Gibbs coming toward the man, "so we can clear you of suspicion."

"Of killing him?"  
>"Yes, we lifted some prints from the crime scene, if you give us yours we can clear your name."<p>

"You couldn't of lifted prints I…" The man stopped and fear filled his face.

"How would you know we couldn't lift any prints Petty officer?"

He was cornered in a matter of seconds, his brilliant plan had gone down the drain. He was trapped, so he did the only thing he could do. He drew his hunting knife and desperately stabbed at Gibbs.

However, he wasn't as fast as as Gibbs team, before he got close to Gibbs, three shots were fired, the glass shattered in magnificent fashion and the man fell to the floor, dead.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well Ladies and Gentlemen this is it. It kinda wraps everything up but leaves a couple of things out there in case I want to write a follow up. Sorry it's short but I think it's a good chapter. So for the last time on this story I hope you enjoy...**

**I'd also like to thank anybody who comment or just plane out read the whole story cover to cover. I appreciate it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own House MD or NCIS, do i really need to say this, it's been what 11 chapter? oh well...  
><strong>

Chapter 12

The man, whose name was later found to be Arnold Smith, had killed Petty officer Steward as revenge for him sleeping with his wife, who, figuring out he was a lunatic, left him about a month before the murder. Smith had grown so attached to his murder that he took all steps available to get away with it. However, he failed.

The hospital had been shut down after the murder and only a few people remained in the building, among them both teams. The doctors were amazed at the action that had taken place in the hospital and the NCIS team were amazed that House had figured out the whole poison thing.

"He just got this weird face on and told me to call my team." said Tony.

"House does that a lot," replied Foreman.

"Really, do you ever get us to it?"

"Not really."

The group went of about talking about Gibbs and House and who would break a suspect first in interrogation and so on and so forth. Ziva however stood in the corner thinking. She had had her chance to ask Wilson out and had blown it, she always seemed to do just that. It would of never worked anyway, they were way too far apart, and she had to leave for DC if not today, tomorrow. She looked over at Tony.

She had never really figured out her feelings for him, whether they had a brother-sister thing going on, if they thought of each other in a romantic sense or if she just downright hated him. Probably a little of all of them. Either way she was glad he was coming back to DC with her.

McGee was laughing and joking with the doctors and Tony when he saw Ziva out in her corner. He shock his head. He then nudged his way through the crowd and pulled Dr. Wilson aside.

"Dr. Wilson, I have something I need from you." said McGee.

"Yeah sure, anything," replied Wilson.

"This is Ziva's cell-phone number, and if she asks, you didn't get it from me." Before Wilson could say another word McGee smiled and once again joined the happy band of agents and doctors.

House was in his office watching his soap on his portable TV. When Gibbs entered he looked up but looked back down at the screen. Gibbs approached the desk but the room remained silent. Neither of them spoke for a moment, taking in the silence that seemed almost foreign to them after the last couple of days.

"You helped us out there," said Gibbs.

"I just did my job," replied House with surprisingly no sarcasm, "it was the only thing that fit, it was just luck that we killed two birds with one stone."

"Anyways we owe you, I owe you, so if there's anything you ever need, don't be afraid to call."

House looked at Gibbs and then stood up. They looked at each other for a moment, both brilliant, incredible men that were polar opposites in more than one way, but here they stood, in one room, both celebrating their victory.

They shook hands.


End file.
